


You love him, don't you [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little video drabble xD Let's say Balthazar came back and now is hiding from war, responsibility and... his feelings .</p>
            </blockquote>





	You love him, don't you [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: Robot Koch feat. John LaMonica - Nitesky, "Queer as Folk"  
> Video: "Supernatural", "Fringe", "Odyssey 5", "Touching evil", "Karla", "Grimm", "Apocalypse Stonehenge"


End file.
